


Breathe Me, Touch Me

by Pauperfish



Series: Two-Up [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Yuta, Breathplay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Top Jaehyun, dominant jaehyun, gone wrong, submissive yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauperfish/pseuds/Pauperfish
Summary: Jaehyun was his, even if just for another night.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Two-Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Breathe Me, Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> the third instalment to this series! to anyone who might be confused, this follows the events from The Black Lily, and takes place BEFORE Riding Two-Up.
> 
> warnings: there's breathplay that almost goes wrong. Yes it's a very high risk kink 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Yuta’s legs involuntarily clenched together, stopped only by the firm hand gripping his knee. His chest heaved up and down and sweat beaded on his forehead. The silk blindfold was thick enough that light didn’t bleed through the dark fabric.

“Ease up.” cutting one of his senses off meant he was more sensitized to the deep voice whispering into his ear.

He pulled on the leather straps keeping his hands together over his head and wiggled under the body straddling him.

“How the hell -“ Jaehyun captured his protests between his lips at the same time turning up the power level of the small vibrator he’d slipped in him hours ago.

“Ah! You fucker!” Yuta tore his mouth away to scream and was rewarded by Jaehyun’s throaty chuckle.

“It’s not even the highest setting yet.”

Yuta knew he was bluffing, especially with the intensity the bullet-shaped vibrator pounded inside him. The ring around the base of his cock made sure he would be in the same deplorable state the entire night.

Jaehyun loved it when he writhed miserably under him. The crazy bastard.

He heard the telltale sound of Jaehyun shimmying out of his crisp dress shirt. A pair of strong hands pressed down on his thighs, containing his trembling to a minimum and forcing his senses to focus on the way the vibrations jackhammered against his walls, and at that particular spot that had him jerking involuntarily in his bonds.

Heat rose up his face and his nipples pebbled from the cold air and the abuse Jaehyun had put them through only moments ago. Yuta was reminded of how sore they were when Jaehyun latched onto one again with his teeth.

His cock throbbed at the pain, leaking pathetically against his belly. Jaehyun fingered the mess on his skin, scooping the cooling fluid to pool in his navel. He let go of Yuta’s nipple in favor of dipping his tongue into his navel, tasting his come, playing with the barbel and biting at sensitive skin.

Yuta’s toes curled as he tried not to rut against Jaehyun’s unyielding body. Without warning, the Jung scion cranked up the vibrations to the max and all of a sudden it was too much and Yuta was begging, “Touch me, fuck, touch me, let me cum—“

And then Jaehyun was climbing over him again, teasing his cock with just the barest friction and engaging his lips in another heated kiss. His nose was pinched at the same time Jaehyun pulled away to cover his mouth with his other hand.

The air felt thinner and thinner with every breath he tried to take, his vision beginning to black out from panic and lack of air. He thrashed under the other man, his mind blanking from fear until he remembered the precautions Jaehyun insisted he take seriously.

He tapped his heel against the bed three times and shook his head from side to side. The weight eased off him at once, the hand over his mouth and the one pinching his nose was gone in a split second.

“F-fishcake, fishcake…fishcake!” He coughed out, gasping between words. His blindfold was finally ripped away and the light from the lone lamp blinded him for a brief moment.

“Fuck, did I overdo it? Did I hurt you?” Jaehyun was already unstrapping him from the bed and Yuta didn’t realize the vibrations had stopped until he was made to sit up against the headboard, still silently mumbling their safe word. Jaehyun removed the vibrator completely once he had stopped shaking.

“I’m -” Yuta began to say, but then he remembered the dizzying panic that consumed him at not being able to breathe and his words faltered.

Jaehyun noticed his distress because he held his hands gently, rubbing the raw skin around his wrists soothingly, “Hey, talk to me. Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

Yuta looked down at their hands and was struck by how intimate the action was. He looked up at Jaehyun’s face to find worry painted across his face. He didn’t look like the same man who had cornered him in a gallery washroom and bent him over a marble sink with his parents just a few feet away.

“I was just…I couldn’t breathe and I-I panicked.”

Jaehyun was watching him with a scowl, “You. You haven’t done this before, have you?”

He grimaced at the harsh tone. Yuta had been caught.

He had never considered breath play until Jaehyun brought up the idea a few weeks ago but in his effort to keep up with Jaehyun’s kinks he’d endangered himself and deceived the man who had been nothing but careful with him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did you lie?” Because Yuta didn’t want him to find pleasure with someone else, simple as that.

He took his hands back in shame. Jaehyun wasn’t his to claim. Not the only son of a business mogul who had only expressed physical interest in him from the start. Yuta didn’t want to appear clingy, or risk Jaehyun finding out about the feelings he couldn’t stamp out in time.

“Because I could handle it.” He answered with forced bravado and a shaky smile. He pulled the silk sheets over his lap with trembling hands. His cock had already gone soft, which made the process of sliding the ring off easier under the sheets.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Strong arms pulled him back to the center of the bed when he tried to climb down, trapping him against Jaehyun’s naked chest.

“A complete moron for thinking I would fall for that lie.”

“What the hell do you want me to say!?” He turned in Jaehyun’s hold, face hot from anger and humiliation.

“That you want me to take care of only you.”

“What the fuck Jaehyun? This wasn’t what we agreed on, and you-“ He jabbed a finger on Jaehyun’s chest and watched the man take it without flinching, “you’re not supposed to treat me like a lover. You’re messing with my fucking head every time you do this!”

He tried to wiggle out of Jaehyun’s solid hold without success. When Yuta’s facade persisted, the other man pinned him back on the bed with dark and unreadable eyes.

“Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t get attached to someone like you?”

“Someone like me?” He huffed in disbelief as Jaehyun tugged his hips down. He was a nobody and Jaehyun could easily find someone who could take his place in his bed. Jaehyun found him exciting because he was different, feisty, mysterious, but now that he knew everything there was to know about Yuta, there was no more reason to stay.

He purposely ignored the way Jaehyun patiently watched his face for discomfort before his touch grew more ardent.

“You’re perfect for me.” Jaehyun ground his still clothed erection against Yuta’s stiffening one. His suit pants must cost at least more than two of Yuta’s most prized paintings but he looked blissed out watching Yuta’s come ruin the front of it.

His hands roamed Yuta’s sides until he was a squirming mess yet again. Unable to resist the pull Jaehyun had on him even with the fear that wrecked him every time Jaehyun acted like a lover eager to commit.

“Everything I want.” A kiss over his nipple, on the abused skin around it, “The only one I want.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. Do you really need me to show you?” The cold disquiet that haunted him was pushed to the back of his head when Jaehyun slid down his body, his breath tickling his inner thighs.

It was reckless, especially with the feelings that had started to make itself known through his wildly thumping heart, and damning. Yuta had been ensnared completely.

Jaehyun’s moist and hot mouth engulfed him, his elegant fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock to keep him from bucking up. There had been warnings signs from the beginning, but Yuta had ignored all of them, and now Jaehyun had taken root deep in his system.

He came with a scream that he didn’t bother to muffle and Jaehyun wasted no time between licking his come off his lips to hiking up his legs and folding him in half. Jaehyun was big and reached places in him that the vibrator couldn’t. The power of each thrust slid Yuta up the bed until he could feel the headboard against his head.

“Jae, condom -“

“We don’t need it. I haven’t fucked anyone else since you.” The confession drew a quiet gasp from him. It had been over a year since they started this game.

Jaehyun’s pants pooled around his strong thighs, utterly ruined. He pulled out completely and Yuta groaned from the loss, scrambling to pull Jaehyun closer but he had other plans. He turned Yuta on his side effortlessly and entered him again in one swift move.

He was tired and still reeling from the miscalculation earlier but he didn’t resist Jaehyun. Not even as he positioned Yuta’s foot over his shoulder, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on over and over.

Yuta’s cock hurt from too much of everything, from hours of being denied climax, tied and blindfolded in Jaehyun’s bed while he finished his presentation in his office next door. The intermittent setting of the vibrations made sure he wouldn’t come even without the cock ring.

That was how they were supposed to work. Not with Jaehyun kissing down his leg lovingly while he drove home with each thrust. The continuous abuse on his prostrate made his cock stir again, and it hurt but it was the good kind of pain.

“Come for me again.” A hand fisted Yuta’s erection, sending his other foot kicking out. Jaehyun worked him in time with his thrusts and he screwed his eyes shot as his second orgasm ripped out of him.

Jaehyun’s pace picked up and Yuta felt like he was going to split from how deep Jaehyun was burrowing inside him, and when Jaehyun finally found release there was no condom to catch it. He pulled away mesmerized as his come leaked out of Yuta in slow motion.

Everything stung but his body was singing from pleasure. There was no way he would find another one like Jaehyun and he didn’t really want to try.

“Would you stay the night?” Jaehyun asked when he stirred out of his post-coital daze, collapsing next to Yuta in bed.

“Why should I?”

He wrapped his arm securely around Yuta’s waist from the back and pulled him closer so he could nuzzle his neck.

“Because I want you here.”

It was the perfect opportunity to push him away but Yuta could only manage a weak smile even if Jaehyun was unable to see it.

“If you say so.”

They stayed like that until sweat began to cool on their skin, Jaehyun lazily pressing kisses along his spine over Yuta’s phoenix tattoo while Yuta basked in the aftermath of their coupling, content to be in Jaehyun’s embrace.

For once he didn’t think about the unfairness of their situation, or about how easy it would be for Jaehyun to discard him once his parents put their foot down about an inevitable marriage. Tonight the only thing that mattered was Jaehyun’s scent overwhelming his senses and the come that dripped out of him.

Jaehyun was his, even if just for another night.

“Say, we haven’t done it in my shower, have we?” The other murmured against his skin playfully. Yuta could picture the sly smirk he was likely wearing.

“You horny shit.”


End file.
